Spain the Maid!
by demonicangel2012
Summary: Spain obviously loves Romano... But to what extent, exactly? Apparently to the extent of cross-dressing! Will Romano finally admit his true feelings...? Contains yaoi, aka boy and boy... Also contains cross-dressing, obviously.
1. Chapter 1

"You know he likes sexy maid outfits, right?" Spain was talking with one of his friends that also happened to be one of Romano's friends. Somehow the conversation had taken a strange turn... Hence the little secret about Romano that had slipped out.

"Oh? Well then... Where could I get one?" Normally Spain wasn't one for cross-dressing. But if it was for Romano, he would do it. He would do anything for the hot southern Italian... No joke. The only thing he refused to do was leave him alone. But that was only because he couldn't! Spain was just so in love with Romano...

As the friend jotted down the closest store he just had to mention that Romano would rather see such a sexy outfit at night. Spain chuckled, figuring as much. As Spain took the paper and thanked the friend, he couldn't help but glance at the paper... And blush. The store was next to Romano's workplace. He was bound to see Spain leaving the shop! Maybe if Spain discreetly went there...? Yeah... That just _had _to work! Romano hardly ever looked out this one particular window... Maybe if he went around that little corner? It was very possible...

And so it came that Spain executed his little plan. Unfortunately, it was just one of those days... And Romano looked out that one window. "Is that... Spain? What the crapola is he doing here?!" Romano rushed out and met with the man that drove him crazy. "What are you doing here?" He asked a bit harshly. He didn't even notice the bag in Spain's hand... And Spain knew it.

"I was just... You know... Around," Spain couldn't come up with a proper excuse. _'He won't ask further questions... He won't look down... Oh God, please don't let him look down!' _Spain was hoping and praying that Romano didn't look down at the bag... And his prayers were answered! Romano glared, but made no further attempt to get the truth out of Spain as he simply turned and went back inside. Romano would find out later... Of that, he was sure.

AN: Hey again! This is the second story for said friend, and like the other will be a two-shot... This one seems a bit off to me... Oh well, it's the best I can do at the time ^^;; I want to thank everyone for liking my crappy writing, it really means a lot to me~!

See ya soon!

-Angel


	2. Chapter 2

Antonio was waiting for Romano to get home. He had somehow managed to get the sexy little maid outfit on... And he felt stupid. But he kept reminding himself who it was really for, and within an hour Romano was home.

"..."

"..."

Nothing was said as Lovino took in the surprise of seeing Spain the Maid... After a while he smirked, thinking it was all some kind of joke. But when Spain continued to blush, Romano realized exactly what was going on.

Poor Antonio didn't know what to do. He knew he couldn't do anything, yet he wanted to do something! "L-Lovi...?" He truly was embarrassed. Pulling the skirt down in front and keeping it there did absolutely nothing to help calm his nerves.

"What the hell are you doing, you tomato eating bastard?" Lovino shook his head a little bit and walked the short distance to his would-be lover for the night. "You're trying to seduce me, right? Then don't pull it down, idiot."

Upon hearing this, Antonio blinked and looked up at the slightly taller man's eyes in surprise. "Then help me get out of this~!" He almost taunted.

"Gladly," was Romano's husky reply.

Lovino had that dress off Spain in about 5 minutes, much less time than it took to get the damned thing on. Spain finally felt partially comfy, at least... But this wasn't the Lovi Love he was used to... He liked it!

Romano kissed Spain roughly, passionately. He picked him up and carried him to his surprisingly tidy room. He didn't let go until Spain was on the bed, and even then he didn't break the hot kiss. He stripped himself of his work uniform, proceeding to the panties Spain was wearing under the long-gone maid outfit. When they were both pretty much completely nude, he rather roughly penetrated Antonio's Spanish Ass.

Antonio loved the way Romano was being rough with him, and he moaned quietly. He wanted more... And Romano happily if not easily complied.

As the two made love, neither one realized that it had become morning... Nor did they realize how much they actually trashed Romano's room. Finally the two came simultaneously; a beautiful thing to happen to lovers, really.

Panting and out of breath, Romano looked around and groaned at the mess that his room had quickly become. Spain cuddled up to Romano before asking what was wrong... He too was out of breath.

"Looks like... Hah... I may have to hire you... As my own personal maid," Lovino joked before falling asleep with Antonio in his arms.


End file.
